Of Eight Minds
by lumigo akvo9504
Summary: I adopted this from Ireland Scott of BROH and am no good at summaries so you'll have to look inside to find out what this is about.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_ __ ** _Hello I'm lumigo and I got permission from Ireland Scott of BROH to write this. Now do note that some of my own ideas will be mixed with hers as she owns the original ideas and I am merely adding my own personal tweaks to make it easier for me to feel comfortable writing this story. With that said it is obvious that things will be a bit different than her original plan; for instance I am perfectly fine with writing a small bit of romantic fluff here and there, if you look at the stories I write you'd see two that would be romantically inclined and/or family oriented, so I won't have Harry be asexual as Ireland Scott of BROH had planned. Even the personalities of Harry's are a bit different but not overly so. I felt that some of the personalities would have been fighting to often for the story to actually have a chance of going somewhat like J. K. Rowling's original Harry Potter canon universe and that would be no fun. Now I really don't like long ANs but this time it is unavoidable. Ireland Scott of BROH did have information that is VITAL to the story. This first part is basically going to mainly be a bit about the different personalities and what you need to know going forward. This is what Ireland Scott of BROH had to say_ Each mindset has it's own magic, and therefore, if other personalities become animagi or cast patronus, they WILL BE DIFFRENT! One last thing, Harry is the only one with the scar. She CAN EXPLAIN WHY!... Its not really a scar on him, but on his magic**. _**She created profiles for each of the personalities. Including the personalities:**_

- **Name**

 **-Birthday**

 **-Strength(Magical)**

 **-Cause of Formation(if that makes sense...)**

 **-Greatest Weakness**

 **-Likes**

 **-Dislikes**

 **-Change in Appearance from 'Harry'**

 **-How often they appear.**

 _ **I decided to tweak them as mentioned previously and also added on to the different profiles one thing: their Personality type (in my opinion based on what Ireland Scott of BROH had originally and after I tweaked them slightly). Ireland Scott of BROH even explained the scar situation with me so I can explain it as well in order for the story to work. Keep in mind that the prologue at the end of the chapter is the same one Ireland Scott of BROH written for the original "Of Eight Minds" with no alterations.**_

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Birthday: July 31**

 **Strength: Defense Magic**

 **CoF: Was born?...**

 **G. Weakness: Hero Complex**

 **Likes: choc. Frogs, friends, flying, DADA, Padfoot(whoever that is...)**

 **Dislikes: Dursleys, Dark stuff, school, bullies**

 **CiA: none, Just like James with Lily's eyes**

 **Often-ness of App.: Basic personality, out whenever he is not in one of the other personalities favorites.**

 **Personality type: unneeded**

* * *

 **Name: Marigold Lily Potter**

 **Birthday: Oct. 31**

 **Strength: Charms/Jinxs/Hexes**

 **CoF: Seeing Lily die. Was a coping mechanism**

 **G. Weakness: Loyalty**

 **Likes: Books, flowers, debating, protecting friends and drawing**

 **Dislikes: Arrogant toe-rags, people who don't try in school, bullies**

 **CiA: Hair gets red streaks**

 **Often-ness of App.: Tends to appear near books, in the garden, and at Hogwarts, in charms.**

 **Personality type: loyal-to-a-fault bookworm**

* * *

 **Name: Scorpio Sirius Potter**

 **Birthday: July 21st**

 **Strength: Potions**

 **CoF: The first time Petunia made him cook(and he messed up)**

 **G. Weakness: OCD**

 **Likes: potions, cooking, revenge, keeping things clean**

 **Dislikes: Mess, improperly made food, unexact instructions**

 **CiA: Eyes turn hazel**

 **Often-ness of App.: Really often at the Dursley's, Snapes classroom**

 **Personality type: ocd cook**

* * *

 **Name: Lysandra Lupin Potter**

 **Birthday: September 22**

 **Strength: Animagus(black cat with silver eyes)**

 **CoF: Dudley attacking Harry, Harry fighting back**

 **G. Weakness: Insomnia**

 **Likes: Hunting, sculpting, exploring, curiousier than a bag of kneazles, Sherlock Holmes**

 **Dislikes: Dudley, Vernon, daytime, Most people.**

 **CiA: Silver eyes, hair gives illusion of cat ears**

 **Often-ness of App.: Full moon nights, when suspicious stuff happens, around Dudley**

 **Personality type: sleuthing wildcat**

* * *

 **Name: Damien Neville Potter**

 **Birthday: Dec 15**

 **Strength: Rune user**

 **CoF: His magic reacted to the tales of Norse runes told in his primary school (nothing tramatic)**

 **G. Weakness: Isn't able to use a wand. His magic works only in runes.**

 **Likes: Runes, drawing, painting... Anything to do with 2-D art**

 **Dislikes: The real world, and**

 **CiA: His hair becomes curly**

 **Often-ness of App.: most of the time Damien is the one to come out whenever the others start to lose their tempers**

 **Personality type: levelheaded art lover**

* * *

 **Name: Alanna Alianne Potter**

 **Birthday: March 20**

 **Strength: Dueling and Weapon fighting**

 **CoF: watched a historical reenactment, as well as a anime called Soul Eater (the original author said Harry watched SAO but I know nothing about that series so it shall be this instead) that made her want to protect herself**

 **G. Weakness: ADHD**

 **Likes: Sword fights, anime (involving swords, or weapons of any kind), dueling, and other similar arts**

 **Dislikes: Bullies, helplessness and small spaces**

 **CiA: Eyes turn purple (original author says you get brownie points for knowing the reference and I shall pm a virtual cookie to the first reviewer to tell me what the reference is as it still confuses me to this day.)**

 **Often-ness of App.: Whenever bulling happens. They can't stay back. As well as when Harry has a panic attack.**

 **Personality type: hyper protector**

* * *

 **Name: Tom**

 **Birthday: August 22**

 **Strength: Transfiguration**

 **CoF: First time a someone hugged him, it terrified him so bad, he turned them into a frog.**

 **G. Weakness: Can't make decisions easily. Always changes his mind**

 **Likes: Animals, change, Friends, and pretending**

 **Dislikes: dragons and people touching him**

 **CiA: eyes continuously shift colors**

 **Often-ness of App.: Every so often. Transfiguration class at Hogwarts.**

 **Personality type: unpredictable confuser**

* * *

 **Name: Trisana Sandrilene Potter**

 **Birthday: May 14**

 **Strength: Animal Speaker (Not just snakes)**

 **CoF: Almost struck by lightning when Dudley locked them outside**

 **G. Weakness: plants hate her**

 **Likes: Storms, and thread, enjoys magic and being around animals**

 **Dislikes: Dudley, and bullies**

 **CiA:red curls for hair**

 **Often-ness of App.: Whenever there is a storm or they are near large amounts of animals**

 **Personality type: animal lover**

( **Author Notes** )

 ** _Flashback_**

( _thoughts_ )

 _Book titles_

"Hello! Yes I'm talking to you!"

Everything else

 **I own nothing from this story. Ireland Scott of BROH owns the seven separate personalities that I tweaked slightly. Both I and Ireland Scott of BROH hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Also before I forget this is taking place during Harry's first year and Harry is unaware of the seven in his head, because they force Harry to wear an exacting replica wig of his real hair so that no one can see the hair changes and keep their eyes from being seen by others when they know that the change is in the eyes, except for Alanna she's the exception. You may start reading now.**_

* * *

Prologue:

Harry was shocked. _(_ _Where in god's green earth am I? This is not Number Four Privet Drive...)_

"BOY! What are doing lazing about! Get the bags!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry called, pushing the memory blank out of his mind. It's been happening for years after all.

"Uncle Vernon, Here's your newspaper. Some psychopath escaped prison. His name is Sirius Black?"

Vernon went white. "Boy, I'm taking you back to Privet Drive. You're missing to much school anyway. If I find out you've skipped, wasting our hard earned money, you'll be in the Cupboard until Christmas!"

Harry shrunk back, frightened at the sudden change. He began to have a panic attack, and started to blackout.

His eyes turned purple.

"Vernon." The eyes flashed. "Why is Harry having a panic attack?"

Vernon began to shrink back. "I-I-I don't know!"

"We'll have to fix that, won't we?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**An:**_ **_Hey everyone I said I'd continue this story so here's the 1st chapter, my apologises for the shortness. I do not own Harry Potter. Please enjoy._**

* * *

Alanna quickly pushed Uncle Vernon to the ground. Uncle Vernon got up as quick as he could with his walrus size.

"That's it I'm through with you, you, you wretched freak! I want you out of my house in five minutes or I'll kill you!"

Alanna just smiles fiendishly and rushes into the house. She grabs everything of importance to her, the others, and Harry's survival stuffs it all into a rug sack, and runs right back out the door. Once being twenty blocks away she lets Harry take back control of his body with falsified memories in which the only truth is that his uncle kicked him out the house where he can't return before joining the others in the mind scape.

* * *

Within the mind scape she has a different appearance. While her eyes are still purple, her physique changes to be more feminine with a tad more muscles. Her hair is also longer in the mind scape. The scape is quite gorgeous.

There's a sprawling lawn with a honest to goodness castle in the center that tends to remind of the DWMA main school. There's a fenced off garden filled to the brim with all kinds of flowers, and of all shapes and sizes were prowling, hopping, slithering, flying, and prancing about. The grounds is also home to a lake and forest. Alanna walks into the palace as her and her fellow alters go to the meeting room as they call it.

Each have their own part of the castle or grounds that are important to them. Alanna has her bedroom and a training room all to herself. Marigold is the queen of the library with her own room as well. Shoot, all the alters have a personal room to themselves. Scorpio rules the kitchen, Lysandra rules the forest, and Damien has an art studio and a gallery. Tom is in complete control of the dungeons and Trisana has most of the grounds.

Alanna struts into the dinning hall. "What's got you so proud?" Lysandra jabs.

"Oh nothing, just getting us free from the Dursleys for the rest of our lives." Alanna smirks.


End file.
